Pan's potential
by master of the unknown
Summary: Pan wanted to be a hero just like her grandfather Son Goku. So when one day a familiar witch offers her the chance to become stronger, Pan accepts. But what she doesn't know is this new world will push Pan to her limits and beyond. She will truly find out if she has true Saiyan blood running through her veins. And maybe just maybe she can learn to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

I have been rereading Gohan's dilema over and over and I have to admit in my personal opinion it is like the perfect Naruto and DragonBall Z crossover ever. The only problem was the power levels of course as I believe that a Super Saiyan Two Gohan should have destroyed Orochimaru. Anyways enough ranting, its time for my own new crossover. Also for those fan's of mine who read my Shinobi Saga story, let it be known I'm not abandoning that story, I'm taking a break to plan out the rest of that story. Okay lets start this story.

I own nothing.

not Naruto or DragonBall Z story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Earth was in a beautiful state of peace right now and the autumn season has hit the world hard. Trees that had usually vibrant green leaves had changed into magnificent colors of orange, red, yellow and brown. The only thing that hadn't changed was the sounds of various animals making a beautiful harmony of sounds in the forest.

Son Pan, granddaughter of the legendary warrior, Son Goku, was flying over the forest with impressive speeds. Pan had just finished school for the weekend and was on her way to visit her grandmother, Son Chichi, and hopefully train with her grandpa and uncle, Son Goten. She hated to admit it but out of all the Z-Fighters, she was truly the weakest of them if you excluded the humans like Krillin and Tien. As the grandchild of Son Goku, many expected her to be tougher than she was but after all it was hard to compare her to the man who has defeated many great foe's like Frieza, Majin Buu and the recent threat Baby. Hell she hadn't even become a Super Saiyan yet and that infuriated her to no end. After all, her uncle and Trunks had been about seven when they had achieved the legendary power of the Super Saiyan and she was fourteen years old now!

Pan smiled slightly as she caught a glimpse of the familiar Son residence come into her vision. The house was the same as it had always been, small and out in the country and surrounded by thousands of tree's. Pan honestly liked her grandparents house a lot more than her own. It had plenty of open space and you could go exploring in the woods when ever you wanted. Now don't get her wrong, Pan liked the house she lived in but it was too surrounded by the city and she couldn't train like she wanted. People wouldn't expect a girl like Pan to enjoy training but she was a Saiyan at heart, just like her grandfather, uncle and dad, Son Gohan.

Pan cut off her Ki flow, allowing her to do a series of spins and twists in the air. She enjoyed the feeling of flying, it gave her a sense of freedom. To soar in the air, weightless and she could fly anywhere she wants, as long as her parents know where she's going of course. As Pan approached closer, she caught the familiar sight of her short grandfather sparring with her uncle. Pan giggled as she could hear Goten complaining about not being able to go on his silly date or something while Goku told him he could always go on date's later. Summoning up her Ki once more, she charged straight for the both of them with the speed of a fighter jet. The sudden increase in power caught both Goku's and Goten's attention as they both looked to see a small blue shaped comet heading straight for them. They had instantly recognized Pan's energy signature and knew what she wanted, some more training.

Goku smiled, ever since the whole Baby dilemma, his granddaughter had been determined to get as strong as possible. When her father asked why, Pan had said she wanted to be able to fight side by side with her grandfather against what ever new threat challenged the Earth. This filled Goku to the brim with pride. But something also bothered him greatly, with all the recent events and the increase in Pan's power, there should have been no reason that she couldn't achieve Super Saiyan status. When Goku asked Gohan this as he would never figured it out on his own, Gohan believed it was because Pan is more human than she was Saiyan. Since Gohan himself was already a half Saiyan and half human, he explained that Pan would be about one fourth of a Saiyan. Even though the explanation did make some sense to even the thick skull of Goku, he knew that his granddaughter would one day be able to become a Super Saiyan, after all the legendary blood of the Saiyan race flowed through her veins, no matter how small the percentage was.

Goten on the other hand didn't know why Pan liked to train so much. He could understand her reasoning for wanting to train so she could help protect the Earth if the situation ever arose. But Goten felt like Pan like training just like his dad liked food. Just a little too much. Goten himself in his childhood years enjoyed training with Trunks and his dad but now that he had become a young adult, he just wanted to live a regular life away from all the battles and constant Earth saving problems. Maybe have a family one day after finishing school and find a nice job just like his brother had done. Both Goku and Goten tensed themselves as Pan gathered energy within her hands and was about to release it, the young quarter Saiyan seemed extra excited for training today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed since the training had begun and the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, allowing the moon to have its turn to take watch over the Earth. A small bonfire was glowing brightly in front of the Son household as they decided to have dinner outdoor's that evening. The nocturnal animals gave a rather haunting tune, all watching from their own places in the forest as the Son family ate a dinner of fish and some other wild animals they had caught earlier. Everyone listened as Goku was telling stories of his past battles. Even though they had heard the stories probably a hundred times, they always enjoyed how passionate Goku got when he talked about fighting strong opponents or when he spent time training with both Gohan and Goten. He would also tell them about the Martial Arts tournament where he married the love of his life, Chichi. Everyone laughed when they heard that Goku had thought marriage was a food at first.

Pan was rather quiet through dinner, instead of listening to her grandfather recall his past battles, she was having an internal battle of her own. She could still feel the aches and bruises of the rather harsh training session with her granddad and uncle and she had enjoyed every second of it. The brutal training was meant to get her stronger, so why didn't she feel that way. She didn't know that since she was a quarter Saiyan, her strength would rise slower than a demi-Saiyan or full blooded Saiyan after training or a battle. Pan hated feeling weak especially in front of her family so she would continue training and eventually become strong enough to be able to stand side by side with her grandfather in battle. After all with her grandfather around, trouble would always find its way to Earth eventually. But right now the Earth was in a state of peace and even though it was incredibly selfish of her, she wanted some action to happen. To prove she wasn't weak, to prove she could be a hero.

Pan felt the warm taste of fried fish pass through her lips and into her mouth as she took a bite of the warm food. This was probably her nine or tenth fish yet, Pan knew she had truly inherited the hunger of a Saiyan. No matter how small the percentage, if you had a bit of Saiyan in you, then you will be a person with a mighty appetite.

After another hour of eating and stories, Pan gave her farewells and decided to head on home. It didn't take her long to arrive home and she landed on the balcony that lead into her room. She had a rather large house due to her mom being the daughter of her other grandfather, Hercule Satan and the money her dad made from his job. Pan stared off at the full moon and it angered her slightly, she didn't feel the urges that a Saiyan should feel when looking at the massive orb. Her dad and grandfather would tell her even without their tails, they could still feel some animalistic urges or feelings when the fool moon was in the sky. But no she didn't feel a thing. She never even had a tail like her dad did when he was a boy. All these things were like a sign to Pan, saying she wasn't a true Saiyan, she wasn't a true warrior. She watched as a shooting star flew overhead and she instantly began to wish upon it. The star was no Shenron who could actually grant wishes but it made her feel better.

"I wish there was a way for me to become stronger, to go to a place that would make me feel like a true Saiyan" Pan whispered as the star disappeared from sight. She never sensed the presence that appeared next to her.

"Maybe I could help with that" A rather old but female voice said from beside her causing Pan to jump in surprise. Pan looked over to her side and seen the old witch named Baba floating on her crystal ball. Pan would have never known who Baba was if it wasn't for the stories that her grandfather told her.

"What! Baba, why are you at my house this late of night?" Pan asked.

"I was on my way to visit Master Roshi until I heard the granddaughter of Son Goku talking to herself and decided to see what was wrong. So tell me Son Pan, why are you so unhappy?"

"Well.."Pan started out, she was starting to consider if telling Baba was a good idea or not but she decided it would be better to get this problem off her chest."Baba I feel like I'm not a true warrior. In past battles, when it counted the most I froze up and couldn't do nothing but watch from the sidelines as others risked their lives to save the Earth. Sure I might have helped my grandpa reach Super Saiyan Four but I wanted to do more than just be a witness. How can other's count on me to help them when they need it if I'm so weak?" Pan finished while holding her head down. Baba sat in silence while going over what she had just heard in her head, it seemed that Pan was inwardly angered with herself that she couldn't be of more help to the others. Baba knew that Pan wasn't the most strongest of the Z-Fighters but knew that the girl could be tough when she needed to be.

"Well why are you so dead set on becoming stronger Pan? The hero of Earth is a very dangerous job and not a very rewarding one either. I mean, look at your grandfather, look at all the time away from his family he had sacrificed and the loved one's he had watched die due to being the hero of the Earth. He missed several years of your dad's life, missing him grow up and was away from his wife as well. Even though he doesn't show it, the burden of being the savior weighs heavily on Goku's shoulders. He might enjoy fighting strong opponents but he will never know if he will be strong enough to face the next threat. He carries the burden well because he knows it will keep the people he loves safe" Baba explained while Pan's eyes were widened in surprise.

She had never really thought of it like that, her grandfather might have been a goof at heart but she knew right then and there that he was the strongest person she had ever met. Not just because of his amazing strength but the inner strength he had to go through all the things he did like spending so much time away from his family and dieing more than once and he still wore that bright smile on his face. Honestly she was mad and hurt when he had left to train Uub for those few years but now she understood why he did it. He wanted to not only become stronger himself but he wanted to make sure if anything happened to him that there was someone strong enough to take his place as savior. Gohan didn't train anymore and her uncle barely did so thats why he took Uub as an apprentice. Pan's fists clasped together tightly, she wanted to be strong enough to help!

" I understand what your saying Baba. But that will not stop me, I want to be able to take upon the position of savior of the Earth should it be threatened and I want to help my Grandfather in battle. I will take the responsibility of savior of Earth if my grandpa can't do it" Pan said and it surprised Baba how strongly Pan felt about it. Baba smiled slightly, even though Pan was mostly human, she had the true heart of a Saiyan warrior. Baba knew the girl had potential within herself but she would not be able to get strong enough with this time of peace. Peace wouldn't last long especially with Goku around so they would need all the help they could get. Baba sighed, she knew she would probably regret this later but right now she made a decision, she would help start the training of the new savior of Earth. But she would be going through something her grandfather didn't, something he wouldn't have been able to handle as a kid.

"Pan what if I told you I could help you become stronger? If there was a way for me to let you train in a way that your grandfather himself wouldn't have been able to handle as a child?" Baba said with complete seriousness.

"How can you help me?" Instead of answering her question, Baba floated off her crystal ball and began to chant a silent spell. Pan watched as purple energy swirled within the crystal ball. Before her eyes, images flashed inside the crystal ball. One was a massive city with a group of weirdly dressed teen's living in a T-shaped tower, another was a huge station in outer space being blown to bits, a man with a demonic face mask weilding a rather large katana with amazing skill. Finally the image rested on what looked to be a beautiful forest. The sun cast its glow down upon the leaves as they swayed in the wind and it made the scene all the more majestic.

"What am I looking at?"

"This Pan is where you will go if you truly wish to become strong. You will gain impressive strength here and you will create bond's with others. If you want to truly help be the savior of the Earth then you will go here" Baba said.

"Wait why wasn't my grandfather able to go there when he was a kid?"

"Because at the time, this world was in a constant state of war and with the power's being thrown around there he wouldn't have last long Pan. Now he could face most of the opponents the place could offer and win. If you train here, you will become stronger" Baba said. It was risky and she was taking a rather huge gamble on Pan's life to send her to the world of Shinobi but if the young quarter Saiyan wanted to become stronger then she would go there. Now she knew while the Shinobi didn't have the use of Ki, their energy called Chakra was just as useful as Ki if not just as deadly. Well that wasn't entirely true, Shinobi could use Ki if they wanted but that would mean forgetting everything they learned with Chakra and trying to access the spiritual part of their body.

Pan stared at the screen for a few seconds, contemplating if she truly wanted this or not. Her parents would be mad if she just up and left without no note or anything telling where she had gone too. But she wanted to become stronger, she wanted to protect her loved ones like her grandfather does everyday of his life. Pan steeled her nerves and made her decision.

"I want to go there but not without leaving my parents a note, explaining where I'm going and I want to pack a few things"Pan said while Baba nodded. Pan left the old witch outside and entered her room. She began to pack her clothes in a capsule while borrowing the old training cape Piccolo had given her father when he was a boy. Pan wrote down on a note about why she was leaving and describing how strongly she felt about her decision. Pan also promised her mother that she wouldn't forget to study and made sure to stay safe. Within the hour, Pan returned with a pocket full of capsules that had all the stuff she needed and she had said a silent goodbye to her parents.

"Are you sure you want to do this Pan? This is your last chance" Baba said.

"Go ahead Baba, I'm ready when you are" Baba looked at the girl and could tell she wouldn't be turned from her choice. Inwardly the old witch smiled, Pan was truly not only her father's child but also Goku's granddaughter. She had a determination that wouldn't be moved unless she wanted it too. Baba knew that she was going to get an earful from the whole Son family later but she knew that it would be worth it to help train the next savior of Earth. And maybe the world of Shinobi could find a hero within the girl themselves, she knew they needed it after all the problems it had gone through.

"Okay then Pan, I will begin the spell that will send you to the world of Shinobi but be warned this journey will not be all you expected it to be" Baba said cryptically before starting the spell. Pan watched as Baba's crystal ball began to glow brightly and the purple energy turned into a mist like form and actually spilled out of the crystal ball and began to swirl around her legs. The energy began to make its way up her body and she began to feel a weird pulling sensation. When the mist fully covered her from head to toe, the sensation had gotten stronger and she felt herself being pulled towards the image in the crystal ball. Within a few seconds, Son Pan had disappeared from the world and onto another that would help her achieve her dreams of being stronger but also bring her closer to death than she had ever known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto was frustrated at the moment, very frustrated. It was a month before the Graduation Test and it was his last chance to become a shinobi,a Genin of Konohagakure. Naruto had already failed the Graduation Test two times and if he failed it a third, well he wouldn't be able to try again and the thought of not becoming a shinobi really depressed Naruto. The test currently consisted of a written portion and even though Naruto wasn't the brightest person in his class, he didn't understand why they as shinobi needed to have a written test of all things. Next was the Taijutsu portion then the kunai and shuriken accuracy test. And the final part was the Ninjutsu test which consisted of the Henge, Kawarimi and the Bunshin jutsu.

Naruto found himself standing in one of Konoha's many training grounds, trying to get a decent grasp on the Bunshin jutsu. He could do the Kawarimi and the Henge with little to no problem but when ever he performed the Bunshin, well the word 'sucked' wasn't exactly the most harshest way to describe how his clones looked. They would always come out dead looking and wouldn't even last a full minute before they disappeared. Naruto was tired, almost too tired to stand. He has been trying to perfect the jutsu since the sun's light first poured over the village, signaling a new day had begun. Right now it was a little past noon and Naruto was starting to get hungry. And there was one thing Naruto was known for besides the pranks he played in the village, it was his rather intriguing appetite for ramen which he had dubbed 'the food of the god's'

Naruto exhaled slowly before walking over to pick up his orange jacket, it was rather hot outside today and the blond knew it wouldn't be the best idea to train with his jacket on. As Naruto finished redressing, he noticed the sun light around him began to fade and a cold chill swept through the area. Naruto glanced up, his face twisted into confusion as he watched the clouds that were a puffy white just seconds ago had morphed into a scary end of the world black.

"Whats going on?" Naruto muttered, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him. Then the clouds started to open slowly and a purple mist started to descend from the mouth of the clouds. Lightening crackled, thunder boomed heavily but Naruto couldn't stop his staring as the mist seemed to land only a few feet from him. The mist started to take the shape of a figure about his size, more features began to appear and Naruto realized it was a girl about his age.

She had coal colored hair, almost as dark as Uchiha Sasuke's. She had onyx eyes and was dressed in a red t-shirt and grey shorts. On her hair was an orange bandana. The mist slowly left the girl and ascended back into the sky. Then as soon as the storm clouds came they had all but disappeared and the sun was shining bright once again over Konohagakure. The girl blinked once..twice before giving the blond a smile. She suddenly fell over and hit the ground with a small thud.

"Hey! are you alright?" Naruto raced over and knelt down next to the girl. He noticed that she had no injury that he could see and to his relief, she was breathing.

"I've got to get her to the hospital" Without another word, Naruto lifted the unconsious girl over his shoulder and began to run his way towards the hospital. What our favorite blond didn't know was the girl he was currently taking to the hospital was none other than Son Pan, and with her arrival into the world of shinobi, she was going to turn it upside down and inside out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well everyone that is the end of that chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it. Now I don't know what the pairings will be, hell I don't know if I should even put one.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Welcome to Konohagakure

Another chapter of Pan's potential is here and ready to go.

I own nothing obviously and its a pain in the ass that I always have to repeat myself. Not Naruto or DragonBall Z is in my possession.

Lets go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Uzumaki Naruto stood beside the hospital bed of the sleeping girl that had appeared on the training ground he had been using a day earlier. Next to him was a man he considered like a grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage. Sarutobi had his pipe in hand, he exhaled a small cloud of smoke and the smell almost burnt Naruto's nostrils. The day before, Naruto had brought the girl to Konoha's hospital to give her any medical attention if she needed it. Once making sure she had a room, Naruto waisted no time in informing the Third Hokage about what had happened and how the girl mysteriously appeared. Hiruzen decided he would go with his favorite blond grandson the next time he visited the girl in the hospital.

"So this is the girl you told me about huh?" Sarutobi asked Naruto, his eyes critically inspecting the sleeping girl. The Third knew she was alive as he watched her chest rise up and down slowly, a sign that she was just sleeping and not majorly injured. Hiruzen thought it was truly odd that a storm had seemingly materialized out of nowhere and he had seen something off in the distance slowly descend from the sky above but then he couldn't make out what it was. Multiple theories had already sprouted in his head about what had transpired, one that she was an enemy shinobi, but that was shot down as she was wearing no clothing or attire that would affiliate her with another village. Another was that someone had used a jutsu he had never seen before and transported her to Konohagakure.

"Yeah Jiji" He said while his face was scrunched up as he watched her just like the Third."I was training in one of the training grounds and then that storm appeared. One second I'm alone and the next thing I know, she was just laying there" Naruto had no idea on who this girl was, he had not seen her at the Academy or around the village. So the big question is who was she and where did she come from? Naruto and Sarutobi listened as they heard the girl release a small groan.

The first thing Son Pan became aware of was that she was laying on something soft, preferably a bed she hoped. She felt a rather soft object laying over her body and it was rather warm as well, due to its silk and cloth like texture, Pan guessed it was a cover. Pan opened her eyes to see two people standing up next to her. One was a rather old man dressed in the strangest attire she had ever seen. A crimson colored robe that was held together at the waist by a white haori. The man also had a triangular shaped hat that was all red except for a little white diamond shaped patch that had the Kanji for Fire on it. Though the man was in his elder years, Pan could sense that he had a very strong power level but at the same time it did not feel like Ki. Pan's eyes went from the old man to the boy next to him.

The blond also had a lot of strength within himself it seemed, she could almost see the pure energy rolling off him in waves. Pan stretched her senses and felt a different source of power underneath the boy's. It was ominous and evil, very evil in fact. Pan could tell the boy wasn't evil himself but probably had a lot of untapped potential.

"So you are finally awake it seems" Sarutobi said, watching as the girl's gaze once again landed on him.

"Where…. where am I?" Pan asked trying to remember what happened. She remembered Baba chanting some sort of spell, that purple mist basically swallowed her like some hungered beast and then nothing, she must have blacked out. Pan sat up, she wasn't in any pain or anything but whatever Baba did really made the daughter of Gohan feel real groggy.

"You are in the hospital in Konohagakure" The old man told her. Konohagakure? Why would they name a place after a Village Hidden In the Leaves? Pan shook her head, right now she shouldn't be worrying about where she was but who was currently occupying the same room as she was.

"So who are you two?" Pan asked, the haze clearing from her mind and she could begin to think clearly now. The dimensional switch had really disoriented her. Pan was pretty sure this was the dimension that Baba had told her about and she had given her a clear warning that the place was dangerous. Pan so far didn't see anything dangerous about it but she wasn't going to make a judgement too soon. Pan was on her own right now even if the dimension turned out to be just as dangerous as she was told, she was pretty sure Dende didn't know she was gone and King Kai would not be able to locate her. Pan was, for the first time by herself on this one.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi or the Third Hokage" Pan noded before looking towards the blond boy. He gave her a mega grin that almost reminded her of the way her grandfather would smile when ever he was happy or embarrassed.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto and future Hokage! So what's your name huh?, it would feel kinda dumb if we just called you the girl all the time"

Pan giggled, knowing it would be rather odd if they did call her that all the time and she seen no harm in giving them her name after all they gave their name's first."I'm Son Pan, its nice to meet you"

"Son Pan" Sarutobi muttered, he had never heard of such a name before and he was certain that he had not heard of a clan by the name of 'Son'. "So Son Pan, what brings you to Konohagakure?"

"Well" Pan started, trying to come up with a way to explain her situation without it coming out in a way that made her sound insane." I wouldn't say I have any real reason to be here but I was kinda dropped off here I guess you could say"

"Dropped off here, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, even though her explanation was kind of self explanatory, it still didn't explain how she suddenly appeared before him in the training grounds. Pan inhaled slowly while gathering her thoughts, she guessed they deserved to know the truth since they had given her medical attention even when they didn't have too. After exhaling the breath she was holding, Pan began to tell the story on what happened. How she had been training with her grandfather and uncle, how she wanted to be seen as a hero just like her grandfather. She finished up her tale with talking about how Baba told her of a place that could help her become stronger.

After her story ended, Sarutobi took another drag from his pipe, on the outside his face remained neutral just like any good shinobi but on the inside his head was spinning. Now most people would think Pan was completely insane but Sarutobi had seen one of his sensei bring life to the forest surrounding their village and his other sensei was able to summon the water particles in the air and use them for offensive jutsu. So dimension hopping and magic didn't really surprise the Third Hokage that much. Still incredibly insane sounding but hey they were Shinobi after all.

Naruto on the other hand was holding back his excitement, he had never met someone from another village before much less a different dimension. Maybe if the blond played his cards right then he might just have a new friend by the end of day.

"And that is how I ended up in your village I guess" Pan finished her story. She had not gone into any explanation about her abilities, Pan knew that both Naruto and Hiruzen could tell she wasn't exactly normal. After all, what normal girl would want to go to a life endangering dimension just to be seen as a hero just like her grandfather.

"So Pan if you are stuck here, what do you plan on doing now?" Hiruzen asked. Sarutobi inwardly felt sympathy for the girl, she was doubting herself and she would do anything to prove herself as a hero. While that determination is admirable, it's also a problem since the Old Fire Shadow didn't know truly how far Pan would go to become stronger. He watched as Pan shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know really, all Baba told me is this is the place that will help me become stronger. I truthfully don't have anyplace to go" Pan said, she really hadn't thought that part through and she was inwardly cursing herself for not thinking this far ahead.

"Well I can set you up with an apartment just like I did with Naruto here but I will give it to you on one condition" Hiruzen inwardly smiled at his next course of action. If this went the way he wanted, this might give the little blond next to him a new friend.

"What condition would that be?" Pan asked, her eyes narrowed slightly waiting to see what the Hokage had to say. Pan had already marked the quickest exits around her in case the conversation had taken a turn for the worst. Pan knew she could probably get past the blond with little to no trouble but fighting the Hokage was out of the question, his power easily surpassed her own and Pan couldn't tell if that was all of it or he was concealing the rest of it.

"I would like you to attend the Academy with Naruto here" Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as did Pan's. Out of all the things she had expected him to says joining an Academy wasn't one of them.

"Wow Jiji your going to let her join the Shinobi Academy with me?!" Naruto shouted, joy was evident on his face and he made no attempt to hide what he was feeling. He was so sure he could make a true friend now and he was not going to waist an opportunity like that.

"An Academy for Shinobi huh, what exactly do you do as a Shinobi?" Pan asked while finally getting out of the hospital bed. She stood around the same height as Naruto did. Instead of answering her question, the Third motioned for Pan to follow him. The three left Konoha's hospital and began to take a walk through the village. Pan was amazed by the different kind of merchants and markets that the village had. Konohagakure looked to be filled to the brim with life and people of all ages were up and about. But the quarter Saiyan did take notice of a few glares that were being thrown her way. Only if she knew those glares were directed at a certain Jinchuriki. But Naruto ignored them, he was actually having a great time. He met a new person and was hanging out with his Jiji, the sun was out and shining while a gentle breeze blew through the village. It was hard to be sad during such a great day.

"To answer your earlier question Pan-chan, as a Shinobi you will be expected to do various missions for the village. Such as assassination's, bodyguarding, stuff like that. Ranks start from Genin-lowest rank Shinobi. As a Genin you would be assigned a Jounin sensei along with two other team members. You can move up from a Genin to a Chunin if you complete the Chunin Exams. Finally you can move up to Jounin rank Shinobi which are the best in the village besides the Anbu Black Opps and the Hokage of course" Sarutobi finished explaining how the Shinobi system worked and before they knew it, the three found themselves outside a massive building. "This is the Academy, so Pan what will you do?"

"Well I don't really have anywhere else to go and besides the assassination part, being a Shinobi might be interesting so what the heck! I will give it a shot" Pan said with a smile. She had thought it over, while the idea of having to kill people didn't appeal to her in anyway it was the only opportunity that she had to earn some income and possibly help her learn more about this dimension. Pan would avoid killing another person if she can because she knew how disappointed her grandfather would be if she did such a thing willingly.

Sarutobi smiled while pulling out a piece of paper from beneath his robes. He quickly wrote down the address to Pan's new apartment. Pan's new apartment was next door to Naruto's, while the thought of having a growing boy and girl who lived alone right next to each other would usually send parents into a frenzy of nerves. Sarutobi knew that if Naruto was anything like his father was, he would be just as clueless. Besides Naruto needed a friend and him announcing his status as a Jinchuriki to the people of Konoha probably was not his best move. So this was a way for him to try and make up for the horrid decision he made so many years ago. Hiruzen handed her the paper.

"This is where a current vacant apartment is located, as long as your a Shinobi of this village then you can stay in this residence as long as you like. Now I have to get back to the Hokage Tower to finish up some rather useless paperwork but before I go, Pan-chan, are you familiar with Chakra?" Sarutobi asked. He was pretty sure she didn't even know what Charka was considering that she hoped dimensions but he figured he would ask just incase.

"Chakra, what's that?" Pan asked, her face had a clueless look that was somewhat comical to the old man.

"Chakra is the combining of spiritual energy and physical energy. It allows us to use techniques that we Shinobi refer to as jutsu" Sarutobi explained while watching Pan's eyes widen slightly when he mentioned the spiritual part.

"Oh I get it, no I can't use Chakra but rather Ki or some people call it Chi" Pan said and it was the Third Hokage's turn to be shocked slightly. This girl was a Ki user? He hadn't seen a Ki user since the end of the Second Shinobi War. He and a team of Shinobi had been ambushed by a group of samurai that had been taught the art of had been a rather dangerous battle due to the destructive properties Ki possessed. But thanks to his ingenious thinking and battle strategy, he was able to lead his team through the battle and defeat the samurai. But Sarutobi would never forget how much of a threat a Ki user could pose.

"Your a Ki user Pan-chan, that's really impressive since it's rather rare to see a Ki user around now of days. I would like you to demonstrate one ability that a Ki user has if you don't mind" Sarutobi said, even though the girl said she possessed the ability to use Ki, he was not going to blindly trust her word, you will not live long in the world of Shinobi if you did that. The Third Hokage watched as Pan brought up one of her hands and had her palm facing towards the sky.

Pan channeled her Ki and felt the familiar warmth that using Ki gave off run through her body. A small ball of Ki floated above her hand and she almost giggled when she seen the bewildered expression on Naruto's face. Sarutobi inspected the ball, looking for anything that might show it as a sham and not the actual thing. The Third nodded, it seemed Pan had been telling the truth about her ability to use Ki. Pan concentrated slightly, mentally changing the ball of Ki into a blast, she turned and launched it into the sky. Sarutobi watched as the ball of Ki morphed into a sort of wave and flew into the sky where it exploded moments after, lighting up the already bright sky with a tint of crystal color.

"I must admit Pan-chan I was doubtful at first when you said you could use your Ki but with this demonstration, I would like to apologize" Sarutobi said with a bow of his head.

"Its fine Sarutobi-san, so when does the Academy start?"

"A weeks time" He answered before turning towards Naruto."Naruto would you show Pan-chan here more of the village please?" A small smile graced Sarutobi's face when he seen Naruto's face light up in joy, like he had gotten an early birthday present.

"Sure thing Old Man!" Naruto shouted with a bright smile."Come on Pan-chan, I have so many places to show you!" With that, the excited blond Jinchuriki grabbed Pan's hand and took off down the road, leaving a rather large cloud of dust and dirt behind him. Sarutobi chuckled, Naruto was so full of energy it was hard pressed to keep up with him sometimes. He knew the blond craved for attention, he just hoped that maybe Pan could be the one to fill that hole in his heart thats been created by the ignorance of the village.

"_Oh how it is to be young"_ Images of a time long ago flashed through Sarutobi's eyes as he walked back to his office, he was now stuck on what Kakashi called the Road of Life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun began to say its final goodbye for the day as it slowly drifting beyond the horizon. A fresh breeze ruffled the tree's surrounding Konohagakure and the sun's golden rays reflected off the leaves, it was a beautiful scene that only nature could produce. Pan and Naruto was enjoying every moment of it too.

Pan smiled slightly while listening to Naruto recall one of his past pranks that he had pulled on the village. The hyperactive blond had dragged her all over the village showing her all his favorite spots. He had showed her the training grounds, the Hokage tower and Monument. Then he finally showed her a place that Naruto almost worshipped with a heavy passion. Ichiraku's Ramen stand!

Naruto had surprisingly offered to buy her lunch and true to the Uzumaki's word, the ramen was great! But calling it the food of the gods might have been an over exaggeration in Pan's opinion. But from what Pan could already tell, if she told Naruto that opinion she would never hear the end of it. Pan did however learn something about Naruto, the kid had a strong appetite! Not on par with a Saiyan so to speak but it was something incredible to see as he inhaled bowl after bowl of ramen.

Once their trip to Ichiraku's, Pan decided it was time to call it a day. She planned to get up early in the morning to begin her training, she didn't know what this Academy had in store for her but she would be ready for anything. Pan asked Naruto if he could possibly show her the way to her new place of residence.

"Sure let me see the paper Jiji gave you" Pan handed Naruto the small slip of paper and watched as the blond inspected it. In mere seconds, his face changed from concentration to one of joy. Pan noticed Naruto had been smiling a lot today but she couldn't figure out why. The way he acted it was like she was his first friend or something.

"Pan-chan your apartment is next to mine! This is great, we will be neighbors too!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air with joy and Pan shook her head at his antics but none the less, smiled.

"Well then lets get going, I'm going to get up early tomorrow for some training and right now I want to get all the sleep I can get" Pan said with a small yawn. Naruto noded and began to lead the quarter Saiyan to her new place of residence. As she walked, she began to wonder how much time had already passed back home. Did her parents know she was gone? Would grandpa Goku be disappointed in her choice to leave so willingly for a whole new world that she knew nothing about? These thoughts spun in her head with the intensity of a tornado, she didn't even notice they had arrived at her new apartment.

"Um Pan-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping his fingers in front of Pan's face as he noticed her far away kind of gaze. Pan snapped out of her thoughts and noticed they finally arrived.

"Oh sorry Naruto for spacing out on you there" Pan said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head in the usual Son manner. Both quarter Saiyan and Jinchuriki gave their farewells and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With the Sandaime)

The moon was full that night, the Sandaime was practicing up on his Fuinjutsu skills. He rarely got to practice any of his skills anymore due to all the paperwork that assaulted his office everyday. But he still practiced when ever he could, refusing to grow weak even in times of peace. On contrary belief, Hiruzen Sarutobi knew the secret to defeating the paperwork, the KageBunshin technique! But his Chakra reserves weren't as they used to be, he couldn't use them as well as he could in his prime. In his prime, Hiruzen could use the KageBunshin with little to no difficulty, he was called the Kami no Shinobi, a title he gladly accepted since his former sensei, Senju Hashirama once possessed it, and Professor after all.

Hiruzen sighed, his skills in Fuinjutsu were improving but not on the level of the Yondaime or his second sensei, Senju Tobirama. He placed down his materials and smoked his pipe after lighting it with a simple Kanton Jutsu. After exhaling a small cloud of smoke, he smiled slightly. "You can come out now you know, I've sensed you the entire time"

A female chuckle echoed in the Hokage office and out of the shadows, Baba appeared on her crystal ball. "Even in your old state Hiruzen, your sensory skills are as sharp as ever"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Don't forget Baba, this old man still can put up a fight that can shake the earth beneath the feet of his enemies, be they an assassin or one of the other Kage"

"I guess that is true"

"So you old witch, I'm guessing your the reason Pan-chan is now visiting our little dimension huh?" The playfulness was gone, Sarutobi's face was now stern and his eyes shone the uttermost seriousness of a veteran Shinobi.

"I am" Baba stated simply.

"Can she be trusted?" Hiruzen asked.

"She's the granddaughter of Son Goku, our dimensions greatest hero. I have no doubt in my mind she can be trusted and will be a great Shinobi of Konohagakure" Baba stated and caused Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Everytime you visit, you always mention this Son Goku person. I would like to meet him someday"

"That's impossible Hiruzen, I refuse to allow someone of his power to be introduced to this world and besides I can't, his power is far too strong for this dimension to handle at the moment and he wouldn't make it through the dimensional switch. Think of me trying to transport Goku through dimensions like a one-way door, you go through the door only to end up back where you came from" Baba said seriously while Sarutobi whistled slightly in approval.

"Pan-chan's grandfather is that strong?"

"Lets just say at his full power, he would have a good chance of fighting both Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama at the same time and possibly win"

Sarutobi almost choked in complete shock at that piece of information. Everyone knew that both Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were practically unbeatable when they teamed up together. The legendary might of the Mokuton and Hashirama's skills mixed with the ferociousness, intelligence and Sharingan of Uchiha Madara was a very scary thought. To think one individual could fight both and maybe win, well Sarutobi knew he didn't want to get on this Son Goku's bad side anytime soon.

"I can understand your reasonings Baba, if Goku is truly that strong then the world of Shinobi is not ready for such a thing. I do have a question though, why bring Pan-chan here?"

"Hiruzen, she wanted nothing to become stronger. I know I've explained to you in the past about the Saiyan heritage, its in her blood to fight. Our dimension is at peace right now and she's left feeling rather weak, she hasn't even unlocked the potential of her Saiyan heritage. I believe this world can give Pan the opportunities she is looking for and maybe awaken her inner power" Baba explained while Hiruzen again exhaled a thing of smoke.

"I can appreciate that she wants to get stronger and respect why she wants to do it. But Baba you need to stop messing with the dimensions so much, our worlds were never supposed to meet in the first place and you know it! I have no problem with Pan-chan staying in my village but this will not happen again. I will be working on a seal to completely sever the link between ours"

Baba was saddened by the Sandaime's words but she knew he was right. What she was doing was messing with the very laws of nature, the very laws of the universe. She had no right to interfere in either world. But Pan-chan wanted to get stronger and how could she say no to the granddaughter of one of her oldest friends. Baba sighed.

"I understand Hiruzen, is there a time you would like me to return?"

Hiruzen handed Baba a piece of paper."In half a year or so, the Chunin Exams will be taking place here in Konohagakure. You can return then and watch how Pan-chan has progressed since then"

"Alrighty until then Sandaime or monkey-kun" Baba chuckled at Sarutobi's old nickname, her chuckle became even louder when she noticed his eye twitch slightly. Baba's eyes shined a pure white color as she began to mutter the spell she used to switch dimensions. A purple mist seeped out of her crystal ball and surrounded Baba's small form. Within seconds, Baba disappeared and left the Sandaime in his office alone.

Sarutobi sighed, if Pan was indeed the grandchild of this Son Goku person then one day she would be very powerful indeed. He knew with her now being in this world, big changes were going to happen. Changes he suspected that never would have happened if not for her presence. The only thing that worried Sarutobi is were these changes for the better or for the worse.

With these thoughts, the Sandaime went back to work on his Fuinjutsu skills. He decided it was time to see if maybe he could find a way to sever the link between dimensions. He would probably be calling his old student back a lot sooner than expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats the end of chapter two.

So I bet your wondering what's the relationship between Baba and Hiruzen. Well that all will be explained in due time. No other DBZ character will be showing up in this story besides the occasional visit from Baba. No pairings for this story. I am planning a sequel possibly so pairings might show up then. And yes a Super Saiyan Four Goku, I made strong enough to fight both the great Hashirama and Madara. Well until next time, I am out.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
